<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horns of Gold, a Family Put Back Together. by TheBitterAster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980161">Horns of Gold, a Family Put Back Together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitterAster/pseuds/TheBitterAster'>TheBitterAster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt Twins AU, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot's Parent, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Twins, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitterAster/pseuds/TheBitterAster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An oncoming storm forges on as two young hybrid’s traits grow in. An oncoming storm forges on as a drunken father seeks forgiveness from his sons. An oncoming storm forges on as a mother long passed watches a family be put back together. But is that storm one of nature, of beauty, or one of war and gunpowder? A good question, one of many that should be answered.</p><p>She was a Bee Hybrid, maybe that was what gave Tubbo his obsession with bees.<br/>-<br/>He refused to be like his aunt, he would be better, for not just ~~~~~~, but his sons.<br/>-</p><p>-<br/>Or; What if Tommy and Tubbo were twins, and their father was Schlatt? W/ secrets and cameo performances from Quackity, Wilbur, Dream, Techno, Philza, and a character that is more important to this story than she may seem!<br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1, 2, 3, Testing (Test Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciao reader! This is a test chapter to help get my bearings with AO3! Well technically the whole fic is a test, but this chapter especially! I hope that I'll update this more than I do my fanfics on Wattpad (which is like never).</p><p>Might as well tell a bit about myself. I'm Fourteen, have way too much emotionally invested into Dream SMP, and I play a lot of Dragon Adventures on Roblox. My favorite DSMP AUs together are DadSchlatt Tommy AU and Jacob Sheep Hybrid Tommy AU, but my favorite AU, in general, is my third try at a Swap AU where Schlatt and Wilbur are switched, and Tommy and Dream are switched. (Others are swapped as well but those two are the most notable)</p><p>I have a Twitter @SeaTwistTheSW if you're interested! I’m also sorry for the lack of an actual summary, that is being worked on. I’ll be adding tags as I go along, seeing as there is absolutely no plan other than angst and in the end fluff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old Memories of a Family to be Put Back Together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny days were always the twin’s favorite, or at least they were Tommy’s favorite. Tubbo was always so insistent that he didn’t have a favorite type of weather, despite his love of snow.<br/>
The blonde twin was swimming, whilst the brunet twin was simply staring at bees. Their father, a Jacob Sheep Hybrid was sat with his feet in the water. The twin’s mother had gotten ill only a few months after their birth, it was only a week and a half after that she passed. She was a Bee Hybrid, maybe that was what gave Tubbo his obsession with bees.<br/>
You’d be wrong to say that was when JSchlatt started drinking. He refused to be like his aunt, he would be better, for not just ~~~~~~, but his sons. Nevertheless, the day was ending soon. Tommy being, well, Tommy, he fussed, whilst Tubbo waited for them. Dinner, bath, then bed, that was always how it went.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s face was red as laid in his bed. He felt so hot, it was unbearable. Schlatt had already taken him to the doctor, but there wasn’t much that could be done. Tubbo was worried for his twin, so he gave him his favorite bee plush, it was the only thing a Seven-year-old Tubbo could think of to help. It took Five days for Tommy’s fever to go down enough for it to be bearable, and it took Three more days for it to go away. As soon as he could, he hugged Tubbo so tightly his dear twin could barely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiled as his brother pushed him in the swing. They went to that park a lot. Schlatt always getting semi-odd looks when he would call his sons over to reapply sunblock, to get water, or when it was time to go. There was one overzealous mother that stormed up to him when they were leaving yelling about how she wouldn’t allow him to kidnap Two kids. It got quite awkward once another parent explained that Tommy and Tubbo were in fact Schlatt’s kids.</p><p> </p><p>The twins remember the smell of waffles, butter, and maple syrup. The sweet as honey songs their mother had sung before her death. They remember warm summer nights and the taste of BBQ chicken. Although after an accident they were separated from their father. They remember him, but it’s always so blurry, almost like their heads are underwater. If only the twins could focus their vision for even a second.</p><p>Old Memories of a Family to be Put Back Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that it's short, I tried to lengthen it, but I didn't want to stretch out memories that simply weren't long enough or add too many that ruin the point of the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>